The Way You Were
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Axel and Saix were best friends before they became nobodies. Axel somewhat misses how his old friend used to be.


A/N: My friend finally came over for thanksgiving, staying for five days. One night we were bored so we ripped a piece of paper and wrote numbers one through thirteen on it. Whatever two numbers we picked, we had to write a fanfic on. I got 7 and 8, 10 and 13, and 4 and 6. Since she's very anti yaoi, all three stories had to be nonyaoi. So this is the first of the three. With Siax and Axel. I haven't played Birth by Sleep yet, but my friend has told me a lot of stuff. Like how Saix and Axel were best friends before they became nobodies, as Isa and Lea. I don't know all the detail, but I heard that Isa actually smiled! So I'm using that information for this story. If I made any mistakes, please let me know. Oh and this is before Roxas joined the organization!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Small wisps of flames danced upon the black pavement, swirling about until it was extinguished by the small puddles of once fallen rain. A man in a long black cloak, hood covering his face, stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to a tall skyscraper, flicking more fire to the his gloved hand, he removed his black hood, revealing long, spikey, bright red hair and brilliant green eyes, purple upside down teardrops underneath. The redheaded nobody collected a small fireball in his palm and hurled it into the darkened sky. It somewhat exploded, fiery embers falling through the air.

"You shouldn't do that Axel."

The red head looked over his shoulder, seeing a man dressed in a similar cloak to his, long blue hair draping over his shoulders and in front of pointed ears, golden eyes seeming to glow in the dark. He brushed a falling ember from his view with the back of his hand.

"Hey, why do you always gotta ruin my fun Saix?" Axel whined, dispersing the small ball of flames from his fingertip. Siax rolled his eyes walking down the stairs until he stood next to the number eight.

"I wouldn't have to ruin your fun if your fun wasn't so..." Saix brushed the bottom of his cloak, preventing it from catching fire of several small embers. "...annoying."

Axel took a moment to pout before sighing. "Ah c'mon Saix! Make a joke! Be witty!" Axel grabbed Siax by the cheeks and forced Saix's face into a terrifying smile. Axel gave a small laugh at the blue haired man's death glare.

"Your idiocy isn't worth it," Saix growled, slapping away Axel's hand from his face. He took a step back, furthering himself slightly.

"Hey! Before my idiocy was always in the line of fire for one of your comments." Axel reminded, leaning on the stair railing, looking back at Saix.

"It surprises me you can remember that. But there is one thing. The keyword of that statement was the word before," Saix pointed out. "Things have changed, you know that quite well. Now, I do believe the superior gave you a mission to complete, in Twilight town I believe. So I would stop fooling around and leave now," Saix growled. With a wave of his gloved hand, dark wisps of energy erupted from the top of the stairs, creating a dark portal of blacks and blues. With a movement of his head, he signaled for the fire manipulator towards it.

"No matter how long this goes on, I can never get used to it," Axel sighed, walking up the stairs. Saix looked at the red head, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so different now. I mean, would it kill ya to laugh at least once? Yeah, I know a lot of things went on, I'd be stupid to say nothing has changed, but you always say I'm the same knucklehead. So why can't you be for even a minute how you used to?"

"Because I'm a no-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a nobody now, but you were a somebody at one point in your existence, right?" Axel said loudly, almost to the point of yelling. Saix remained silent, looking somewhat amused. "But then again, what do I know? What do any of us actually know, right?" Axel said with a half laugh.

"Your mission Axel," Saix waved to the portal in a shooing motion.

"Yeah, I guess I should go then." Axel turned and made his way to the top of the stairs to the passage of darkness. As he was about to step, Saix's vice stopped him.

"If you hve so much trouble getting used to me, why is it that you still speak to me, more than is required? Is it that you are just incapable of remaining silent or do you enjoy irritat-"

Axel stopped the number seven by holding up his hand. He glanced over his shoulder at the nobody dressed in black, sadly if he could experience emotions.

"It's cause, you're still my best friend, nobody or not, Isa." Saix couldn't help look away from the red head, somewhat surprised. He could hardly remember the last time he had heard his true name. "I just want things to be the way they were, y'know?" Axel said softly, a sad smile on his face, hidden from his old friend. Without another word, Axel stepping foot into the portal, darkness swirling about him until he disappeared, leaving Saix alone. If he could feel, he would probably be feeling sad right now, he thought to himself. With a sigh he created his own passage of darkness.

"Lea..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sucky ending i know. Anyway I love Saix and Axel! They are completely awesome! So this is the first of three, either Luxord and Roxas or Vexen and Zexion next. I'm not sure.

Roxas: Please let it be Vexen and Zexion first!

Masaki:Why?

Roxas: I've seen the stuff you write! This may have been all nice and stuff, but put an innocent little kid in front of you, and most likely they become tortured!  
Masaki: Aw Roxas. (Give him a huge hug) You know your too adorable to torture for more than a chapter! That's why I'm only doing one shots!

Roxas: So either way..

Masaki: Yup. Torture for you (pats him on his head)

Roxas: This sucks...

Masaki: Well, til next time!

Roxas: Thank you for reading and please review!

Masaki: Yup! Reviews may just save this little guy.

Roxas: Really? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
